


40 Day Writing Challenge

by cosmicalandroid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicalandroid/pseuds/cosmicalandroid
Summary: okay so i need to write more, so i'm doing thisit probably wont be everyday but yknowyathis is the list;1. Needle Marks2. Useless Input3. Point Of No Return4. Your Service5. Entitled Money6. Instant Attraction7. Anxious Shudder8. Phobia Of Cars9. Fatal Gravity10. Bedside Table11. Old Vs New12. In Bed13. Popping Out Like Daisies14. Phase Two15. Love Heart16. No Emails17. Make Them Stop18. Last Minute Adjustments19. Meat Is Meat20. Won't Hurt21. Good Night's Sleep22. Supply Teacher23. Blue Eyed Girl24. Crazy Romantic Idiot25. New Member26. Candy Cane27. Tight Lipped28. Outside Town29. At Ease30. Sickly Sweet31. Male Beauty32. Self Pitying Crap33. Call Diverted34. Seaside Resort35. Undead Guardian36. Another Destroyed37. Long Drive38. Let It Go39. Real Gold40. At The Door





	40 Day Writing Challenge

stole that from deviantart lolololololol


End file.
